Because outdoor activities for students are becoming more and more popular, the nature curriculum is often held in outdoor natural environment so that the students can observe and study the natural objects, such as animals, plants, microorganisms. During the outdoor nature curriculum, the students always need to observe, record and discuss the natural objects. If the students want to observe the natural objects, a microscope is helpful for observing. If several students want to observe the same object simultaneously, a projector is needed. The conventional microscope and projector are precious high precision optical instruments and they are very heavy and not easy to carry. As the optical technology improves, the microscope and projector can be made from plastic materials to make them easily portable. The teenagers can use them to observe the natural objects. However, the conventional microscope and projector are separately made. The microscope cannot be used as a projector. If the students want to observe the enlarged image of the cell, tissue or microorganism sample, they should carry both microscope and projector. Thus, it is inconvenient for the students to use these instruments because the microscope and projector are put into two packages and difficult to carry. In addition, it is expensive to buy both the microscope and projector. The structures of an easily portable microscope is not disclosed before.